The Undetermined
by Lotte.Disney
Summary: In disregard to HBP & DH After the trio graduates, Harry and Hermione are kept at Hogwarts, but not as students, whilst Ron pursues interning with Charlie. Voldemort is rising, and Dumbledore must heed a watchful eye.
1. Chapter 1: The Bash

Pairing: H/Hr (Please don't bash. If you don't like the Harmony pairing, don't read it.)  
Rated M for future chapters.  
Story type: Some romance, some angst, some comedy, lots of innuendo and etc here and there. It's a bit of everything.

Disclaimer: All characters and former ideas, etc belong to the brilliant and now very rich, JK Rowling, and I always have the images of the kids in the movies when I'm writing them. Film stuff belongs to Warner Brothers.

Author's Note: I like Ron. I really do. He's funny. But sometimes in my fanfiction I find it hard to include him in a H/Hr plot. Being a forever H/Hr shipper...well, sometimes it's hard. So forgive me if I forget about Ron at times.

Chapter 1: End of Summer Bash

"To Ron!" Harry raised his glass in the air, some of the Firewhiskey spilt droplets on the heads of the two people next to him.

"TO RON!" Everyone shouted in unison.

The trio was hosting a final end of the summer bash at the Burrow-minus Mom and Dad Weasley-to celebrate the end to a good summer, and, to hopefully a good next year. Although they had graduated already, it seemed like the start of everything came fresh in September. Ron was going away on an internship with his brother Charlie in Romania, then another internship with the Chudley Cannons. Harry had to hand it to him; Ron had done it. This was definitely a job something Ron would have dreamt of doing years ago. He was happy for him.

As for him and Hermione, well, he wished he could say they found jobs-and they had, just not outside Hogwarts. A few days before graduation last year, Dumbledore had called them into his office and told them, that they, being the two most vulnerable victims in Lord Voldemort's eyes, that he had wanted them to return to Hogwarts for another year under his watchful eye; that they would be provided with shelter, and jobs at Hogwarts or at Hogsmeade themselves.

They would have food and everything they needed right there. Hermione would be the head librarian and also taught Rune studies to 3rd year students. Harry would be the Flying coach and also the Quidditch coach, for Gryffindor of course. At first, Harry was mad, but now, he understood why. Hogwarts had protective charms on it which would guard them, and, it was not himself that he worried about, but Hermione. Almost losing her in 5th year was too much to bear, and he wouldn't stand to see it again. It had nearly blew out his mind and made him dizzy and breathless when he held her in his arms, limp and with closed eyes. He needed her to be safe.

Frankly, Harry felt guilty; he almost hated himself at times. His friends had to suffer because of him. They all split up for such reasons. Dumbledore also said the plans for Ron were for the best. For there, Ron would also be guarded under secret protection; however, he was less of a target than Hermione. But why? He was his best friend.

Perhaps because Hermione was the closest woman he had in his life, that Voldemort saw Hermione as Harry's love interest, despite the fact that this wasn't true.

He looked over at Hermione now, to his right a few feet over, raising her glass of Firewhiskey in the air to Ron like the crowd; yes, she had grown into a wonderful young woman. It was like yesterday that he could blink and see the bushy haired brunnette girl bursting into their cabinand stating things matter-of-factly (which she still did). It seemed like yesterday that for a brief while, she was just the know-it-all smarty-pants Ms. Granger, who seemed to intrude upon him and Ron. But soon after he met her, even at 11, Harry could see right through to her nobility and her real intentions, and appreciated her friendship. He counted her in way before Ron had, and they were a trio. Then, Hermione kept growing alongside with them, becoming more of a companion, and sticking by Harry's side through thick and thin, even when no one else would believe him.

Hermione was Harry's wonderful friend. He didn't know if he would be here today without all her help all these years. Truly, Hermione was special and he did love her. He would do all in his power to make sure she was unharmed.

Then, she turned to him and smiled her genuine smile; Harry looked at her and saw beauty; he had always seen Hermione as pretty, but it was at this moment that Harry had seen something that had had never seen before. He didn't know what it was, but Hermione was suddenly beautiful to him; not a best friend's beauty, but a womanly beauty. She was breathtaking even now; her hair became curly and long, her nose was perfect, what one would call a button nose; her lips were full and pink and had the right curve at them, as if they held a hidden kiss. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. He looked down at her body when she looked away; the curve of her round breasts showed in her tight pink tank top, her rear and her hips looked phenomenal in those low ride jeans she wore, and her skin looked like silk to the touch; Hermione Granger was perfect; Harry wouldn't change one single thing about her. The only thing was, did she know it herself? Perhaps Harry was alreadyslightly buzzed, and that is why his best friend was suddenly another woman, as opposed to the girl he had known all these years.

"To Harry and Hermione!"

_**WHAT?? We're not together! **_Ron's shouting broke his thoughts.

"TO HARRY AND HERMIONE-THE PROFESSORS AT HOGWARTS!!" Everyone shouted.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; What made him think they meant that?

After everyone had settled down again, He took a seat on the couch. Most of their friends were up dancing or drinking, or perhaps shagging each other elsewhere.

_"Whatever they're doing, kudos to them,"_ Harry thought. Hermione then took a seat next to him.

"Hey you." she said, putting down a new bottle of Firewhiskey in front of her. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he grinned, looking at her. He was surprised she was still audible to him, yet she was wasn't shouting, considering the music was turned up loud.. "And it looks like you are too. 'Mione, isn't that your 2nd bottle of Firewhiskey tonight? You might wanna take it easy. From what you tell me, you're not much of a drinker."

"Oh relax, Potter. Just having a little fun before we go back to Hogwarts next week. A-gain." she sighed and took a swig. "Not that I mind. Mind you, I'm still the same studious, Miss Know-it-all Granger, only now, it's _Professor_ Granger." She smirked.

"Well..." he slightly flirted. "You'll be the hottest Professor there, if that's the case."

She laughed. "Well I suppose the same goes for you then, doesn't it Potter? You in those Quidditch uniforms, getting all dirty." She played along.

He laughed. He needed the laugh. "Yeah. I just can't believe we're going back again. I don't want to think about _Him_ now, but I'm just saying, I can't wait until this ordeal is over. Until all of this is done with. No more battling."

"You think you're the only one? We all can't wait. For all of our safety." She got a little closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, then stroked his neck a little. "And I know you don't like being called the hero, and you feel guilty, but it's not your fault, Harry. You're just Harry to me. My best friend. The boy I met on the train 7 years ago. The only thing that's changed is that you're a man now." She put her head on his chest.

"Thank you, 'Mione." He kissed the top of her head; the scent of lavender and vanilla filled up his nostrils for a moment. If there was one person that understood more than anything, it was her. And for that, he appreciated it. He stroked her back and she sat up.

Ron came over with an akward look on his face for a moment, then his expression changed and he said, "Wanna dance?"

Hermione got up and took his extended hand and smiled. Harry looked at her as she walked away. He couldn't help feeling like he wanted to be the one to dance with Hermione up there. After all, he missed his chance back at the Yule Ball.

But why? All this time, Hermione and Ron were noted to have a thing for each other. He never asked Hermione about it; perhaps it was because he really would rather not know, or perhaps...because he had just never bothered. Ron, however, had mentioned a few times that he fancied Hermione, and on more than a few occasions, had shown it in a rather jealous and rude manner. In Harry's honest opinion, it seemed like Ron would never mature. What Ron wanted, he expressed in immature ways. Ron would never really grow up.

As much as he loved Ron's friendship, he accepted that was the way it was. It seemed Ron would never change and grow out of his jealous ways.

It was now that everything Dumbledore said in his office that came flowing back to him...


	2. Chapter 2: Trial and Error

**Warning: Mature content in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Trial and Error

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, with __Hermione in the middle of the two of them._

_"Enter." Dumbledore called from behind the door. The trio stepped into his office_.

_They looked at their half-moon bespectacled Headmaster, looking the same as he did __when they first saw him at their own First-Year Ceremony, only today, weary._

_"I must speak to you about your plans for next year." He sat down and folded his long __thin fingers on the test. "Would you care for a Lemon Drop? Quite a sucker punch __to the mouth, they are."_

_They shook their heads; they were more apprehensive about what he wanted to tell them.__for next year to ensure all of your safety. And I may ask you to not overreact when I tell you, __as it is for the best." He looked Ron and Harry square in the eyes. Hermione was still __sitting quietly in anticipation, her hands folded in her lap._

_"Alright. Well, I don't want to worry all of you, but I have some plans made for the three of you after graduation. This would be something that would serve everyone's best interests." He adjusted his glasses on the hook of his long, crooked nose, and peered at them._

_"I know each of you would normally find jobs after Graduation, or Hogwarts takes care of setting you up with one, but I have other plans to ensure the well being for each of you."_

_"Harry and Hermione." he said slowly, and he saw Ron's dismay grow just minutely. "I have arranged for each of you to say at Hogwarts again for another year, under all of our watch. __You two are two most vulnerable victims to the Dark Lord, therefore I see it is only fitting __that I have the two of you here together-"_

_"Together! Again? That's what everyone sees! Them together!" Ron interjected and stood __up. "They're always together! And me?" _

_Dumbledore stood up. "Mr.Weasley." he said firmly, and that was the only thing he needed to do for Ron to turn pink at the ears and sit his immature arse back down._

_"Now." he continued. "Mr. Weasley, you will be doing an internship with Charlie on dragons, then off to study and report for the Chudley Cannons, something carefully selected for you."_

_In Harry's mind, he was slightly annoyed at Ron. Even in a time of desperate need, in a final moment in serious discussion, Ron could not put aside his wants and his feelings, even for a moment. He was a funny guy; he was smart even though you wouldn't notice it right away, but Ron's emotions would never grow with his age. He could never put aside the little boy feelings of jealousy, even if it was for Hermione's safety. Harry knew that immediately after Dumbledore had said that, Ron would have a fit. Ron liked Hermione, he knew that,but how could he be so silly as to think that Harry might just want her for himself? At this, Ron lit up in excitement, but even he, too, was still slightly embarassed about his unnecessary outburst._

"Awesome." he replied quietly, and gave a small smile.  
_  
"This is for the best for all of you. As I said, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, you will stay here with __us to ensure the protection. Mr.Potter, you will be the flying coach and Quidditch coach for __Gryffindor. Miss Granger, you will be librarian and also Rune studies Professor to 3rd year __students. Understood?"  
__  
They all nodded. "Mr.Weasley, I see it fitting you travel so you can split the ways; the Dark __Lord will not go one way or the other because you are all split up. Unfortunately, it is true, __but Ms.Granger and Mr. Potter, of course are the two most wanted. In the Dark Lord's view__as well as his followers, Miss Granger is a valuable asset to Mr. Potter, as you may know, due to her outstanding knowledge and courage. It is no one's fault."_

_At this, Hermione beamed. If there was one thing she was proud of, it was her studiousness._

_"That will be all. Full details will come to you when it is time, in the summer. But those are the plans to ensure the safety of all of you. So as much as I hate to break you all up, that is that."_

_Ron still huffed at the fact that Harry would be alone there with Hermione, and he would __be off elsewhere. But as Dumbledore said, that was that..._

Harry came back to his senses. Without noticing, he had fnished another bottle of Firewhiskey, his 5th one now; he had better quit. However, the more he drank it, the more it seemed to wash away the reality of things, and the guilt he felt. He began to feel a little more woozy, his eyes frantically scanning the crowd for his best friends. Hermione was still dancing at the other side, but this time with another guy who looked like Dean Thomas; he could just barely see them in the crowd, over the moving shoulders of the other guest. It looked like Hermione had another bottle of Firewhiskey. From the looks of it, things were not going to be good for much longer if they had all kept getting wasted.

Things began to get a little topsy-turvy; suddenly the colors in the room seemed a little brighter than he thought, and he couldn't think very rationally. His stomach churned, but he didn't feel sick just yet; he regretted drinking that much, though.

He could make out Hermione coming toward him; she too, seemed buzzed and slightly drunk. "Harrrrryyyyy..." she dragged. She fell into his arms. "What's on goin...what's goin on? I feel...funny."

"Come on.." he managed in his half-stupor. "Let's get you upstairs...before something happens."

Hermione said drunkly, "Okkkayy." she smiled as he carried her. "You're so cute.." she giggled.

"Hermione, you're tipsy." he made it to the top of the stairs where her bedroom was.

"Wha? I'm not tipsy. I always thought YOU were cute." She laughed; Harry, in his somewhat stupor, couldn't help but feel she was a little sad to watch. This was so unlike her. He sat her down gently and stood back.

"Come on, baby." She cocked her head to the side. "Come beside me for a while." she patted the spot next to her and winked sexily.

"Ok, Mione. I'm only staying with you til you fall asleep. You're drunk, 'Mione."

"Ya. I don't know. I feel goood!" she said everything in a rather dragged sing-songy way. She stripped off her shirt while sitting up and Harry, though half aware, couldn't help but notice her curves. She didn't stop there; she stood up, though shakily, and removed her jeans too. "Woo!" she stumbled and laughed, and threw her clothing at Harry's feet. Harry's breath caught in his throat and the heat from his collar just traveled to his nether regions. He might be drunk too, but he definitely knew what he was seeing.

Hermione's breasts were round and perky, and kept almost too concealed in that lacy red bra she was wearing with her matching knickers. Harry wanted to rip them off and see what the rest of her was like.

NOW he knew he was drunk.

"Come on..." he put her back under the covers. "Hermione I'm not very sober either. I better go before we both do something.." he managed to choke out, feeling very knocked out, but from the liquor. "We both better get sobered up. This is definitely not good-" his breath caught in his throat as Hermione reached into his trousers and grabbed his stiff member.

"Hemione...come on...no.." His eyes rolled back in his head as she grasped it and began rubbing it up and down, massaging his head and swirling it in her small hands.

"Oh god,...Hermione, please. This isn't right." He said breathlessly. He was drunk, but he still knew certain things. Right now he was focused on the fact that his best friend was giving him and hand job.

"Oh Harry, I've wanted to make loooooove to you since forever!" Hermione shouted and giggled.

She pushed him down on the bed and before he knew what was happening, she ripped off his pants and was sitting firmly on his erection and rocking back and forth.

"God, Hermione...this is wrong." he said, but the pleasure right now was aggrevating him. Hermionewas his best friend, she was drunk, he was pretty drunk too, but he could still somewhat think straight on certain issues, especially this.

He decided he would fool around a bit longer and leave before things got out of hand.

She leaned down and kissed him firmly; her tongue explored his and he ran his on her teeth and sucked in her lips. She tasted of Firewhiskey and some other liqueur he couldn't place his finger on, but her lips were soft and tender; they begged to be sucked and bitten. Truly, Hermione had genious in her even in a sub-conscious state; she was a great kisser and somehow knew about all these sexual things she was doing. Frankly, at this moment, Harry was NOT interested to know where and HOW she learned to do it.

She moaned into his mouth, and his hands explored her body; he rubbed underneath her bra to feel her ample breasts and thumbed her erect nipple.

Right now, Harry Potter did not even bother wanting to think about the fact that this was Hermione Granger, and he was Harry Potter. That she was his best friend. Right now she was a girl-no, woman-that was beside him in bed, and he had his hands rubbing her feminine gifts from above, and doing very naughty things.

"Harry..." she moaned into his ear. His hands moved lower into her lacy knickers; he massaged her rear, while she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. Then, he plunged his finger into her ready wetness between her legs, and she cried out his name when he would plunge them in and out.

"Oh, YES!" Hermione cried, riding his fingers as they plunged into her. "God, Harry, I want you..."

She began kissing his neckline, then his chest, down to his bellybutton, then finally, lowering his boxers and took his his length in her small mouth; Harry had to grip the bed and bite his lips.

Her tongue swiveled around his head; she would slightly graze her teeth on it, then suck it gently up and down ."Hermione..." he moaned her name repeatedly, louder and louder.

"Harry, Harry..." she moaned, and took her tongue, leaving a wet trail from his pelvis, up his belly and his chest, to his neck, where she began to suck his neck, as he moaned her name again.

He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside; he supposed good Quidditch reflexes meant one thing-he had a swift wrist, which at this moment came in handy. She was still on top of him now, hoisting her weight upon her hands.

He took her breast in his mouth, sucking and biting. "Ah...Ah...: Hermione would cry and moan.

Harry wanted to fuck her so bad right now, and he couldn't even think straight.

His tongue encircled her nipple and kept sucking and biting on her as she cried his name in pleasure. Down below, the only thing separating sex was her knickers; he could her feel her heat and wetness through her lace knickers; her opening was right there for him. He reached down and ripped off those red knickers and flipped Hermione over; he took a mental picture of her like this; he hoped that by tomorrow he would remember it.

Harry propped himself up on his hands and leaned his pelvis on her hips. "Hermione...'Mione..I just wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"Then fuck me, Harry. I'm so tight right now. I'm yours..." Harry's mind was swirling with pleasure and drunkness that he didn't know anything anymore. He began lowering to get inside her, when everything went black.


End file.
